A Valentine's Day Surprise
by clarinet.addict
Summary: Ginny misses Harry on Valentine's Day. Please review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! Also, should I continue this story or just leave it as is?
1. Chapter 1

I slept in that Valentine's Day

I slept in that Valentine's Day.

That fact in itself was strange. In the past few years I'd been pretty lucky in the relationship department of my life, and therefore have had a boyfriend for Valentine's Day every year since fifth year. Not that I'm bragging or anything. It just happened that way.

So I guess you could say I'm still pretty lucky. Some of the other girls think I'm extremely lucky. I guess that makes sense, considering I'm dating the "Boy Who Lived" and all that stuff. But really, falling in love with an older guy sucks. Cause now, on Valentine's Day, while everyone else is going to Hogsmeade on romantic dates with their significant others, I'm sitting in bed, sleeping in, while my boyfriend is who knows where, probably handling some work problem even though it's Saturday.

So I'm pretty convinced that my Valentine's Day is going to be horrible. I mean, he didn't even send me a card or anything. It would be nice to know he's at least thinking of me. Or what if he doesn't think of me. What if he's snogging some other girl as I write this? But I know Harry. I know him so well it hurts. He wouldn't do that. He has better morals than that.

Finally I get up, pick out something to wear, and head downstairs to find Luna. Even after twelve hours of sleep I had no appetite. I had planned on just sulking around the castle today, maybe catching up on Transfiguration homework or writing to Harry again. But last night, Luna convinced me to go into Hogsmeade with her. She said it would take my mind off everything. But I highly doubt it will. Especially when there are couples snogging everywhere you look.

But anyway, I found Luna in the Great Hall, and we proceeded to Hogsmeade. _It's nice, not having to go through tons of security measures, now that the war's over, _I thought to myself. But then that made me think of Harry, and I tried to push all thoughts to the back of my mind. What good would it do to think about my virtually nonexistent boyfriend on Valentine's Day?


	2. Chapter 2

We made our half-mile walk to Hogsmeade in a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts

We made our half-mile walk to Hogsmeade in a comfortable silence, each lost in our own thoughts. Or, for me, attempted lack of thoughts about Harry. But it wasn't working. I guess when you love somebody so much, you can't stop thinking about them. It gets kind of annoying after a while, to tell you the truth.

So finally, abandoning my attempt to block all thoughts of Harry Potter from my mind, I proceeded to try to calculate the days until I saw him again…

We entered Hogsmeade, walking through the streets and glancing at the different shops, occasionally speaking to point out something interesting. A few blocks away, I saw a black-haired man standing outside the Three Broomsticks. My heart leapt into my throat and the thought that it could be Harry, but then I scolded myself for imagining things.

But as we got closer to the man, it really did start to look like Harry. Luna, as always, was oblivious to the man, and was now talking at me about all the evidence there is for Nargles, and how I really ought to be more careful.

"Ginny!?"

"Huh?" It was Luna speaking, and I guess she had asked me a question. "What? Sorry."

"Want to go to the Three Broomsticks? I'm freezing…"

"Sure," I said, for lack of anything else to say. I really wasn't thirsty, or cold, but I agreed with Luna anyways. At least that would bring us closer to the man.

Luna didn't say anything as we walked the last block. I felt bad. She probably had no idea what was up with me. I mean, you'd think she'd have figured it out by now, but she's not exactly the most normal person you'll ever meet… And after all, she _is_ my best friend, besides the Golden Trio.

"Luna?"

"Hm…?" Her eyes protruded slightly as she turned to me.

"I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about how much I miss Harry."

"I know, Ginny. I do too. Just not as much as you do. But trust me, a drink at the Three Broomsticks will make you feel better."

"Luna, I really highly doubt that anything could… OH MY GOSH! HARRY?!"

Out of instinct, I ran over to Harry and hugged him. That guy that I'd been watching this whole time _had_ been him all along! Meanwhile, Luna started cracking up!

"Oh my gosh, it was sooo hard to keep a straight face that whole time!"

"you mean, you knew?" I asked her.

Luna tried to talk, but erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah she did. I had to make sue you would come to Hogsmeade and not stay at Hogwarts," Harry said, smiling. He was glad the surprise had gone as planned.

Luna finally got her voice back. "Well I'm going to go now, I'm meeting up with some friends." She waved goodbye and then ran off, leaving me alone with my amazing, caring boyfriend.


End file.
